Smooth
by Kiri-Kiri-chan
Summary: Sasuke just cant keep his eyes and hands of a certain blond haired boy who knows just how to move his hips. ONESHOTYAOI


**Smooth**

**Kiri-Kiri-Chan**: That's right kids, im back!

**Chains**: Yay, I'm overjoyed.

**Kiri-Kiri-Chan**: Piss off. Anyway, I'm, sorry I left you guys high and dry! But I wanted to see if I could get people to read my OC stories on Nobody read them.

**Kiri-Kiri-chan**: Thank you for rubbing it in. Anyway I'm back and I thought to get back into the swing of things I will write a quick Naruto & Sasuke oneshot.

-

**Summary**: Sasuke just cant keep his eyes (and hands) of a certain blond haired boy who knows just how to move his hips. (ONESHOT)(YAOI)

**WARNINGS**: This is a yaoi, meaning boy love, if you don't like that please go away.

**Disclaimer**: I don't own Naruto, but if the unlikely chance that I ever do it is so turning into a Yaoi, but don't worry; I like the fight scenes so they will stay.

**R&R**: Please review! I'll give you a cookie…

**Kiri-Kiri-Chan:** One thing I have noticed is that you have to listen to the write kind of music while writing. So:

**Music**: A Perfect Circle – Passive

-

His hips swayed to the music, the sweat danced down his face and his hands moved across his beautifully tanned body. I wanted him, I needed him, he was perfect and I wanted (needed) to kiss, lick, caress, touch, stroke- God he is so gorgeous! He runs his slender fingers threw his golden hair and continues to dance with everybody around the club. Im jealous and I will openly admit that.

Why is he letting people touch him? He is letting strangers press themselves against him and pretty much hump his well toned ass. Two thoughts go threw my mind.

One – "Kill the bastard"

Two – "I wish I was that bastard"

I hear something smash in the background and realize I just shattered my glass in my hand, little pieces of glass are digging into my flesh but I ignore it and just wipe my hand on my black jeans and carry on staring at my blue eyed hottie.

What I didn't realize that my blue eyed hottie was now right in my face looking into my dark eyes.

"Your hand…" I'm surprised he even noticed, I barely did.

"I'm fine." I mumble and snatch my hand away from him. Way to go man, keep up with the cold act so he thinks you're not interested. I just wanna shout at him, 'Naruto I love you!' but he would just give me a weird look and think I was joking around with him.

"Wanna dance?" I shake my head and curse at myself again in my head. "C'mon man!" He says and drags me off to the dance floor. A slowly songs starts to hum threw and I feel Naruto's body press against mine, his hands go to my sides and slowly make their way down to my hips. "Move your hips…" He mumbles in my ear.

My breath is stuck in my throat and I can't hear anything but Naruto, my eyes look down into his deep ones then something comes over me and I just can't stop myself…

I lower my head…

I push his chin gently up…

My lips touch his…

And I fall completely in love.

"Sasuke?" I open my eyes and I start to feel like I have done some heinous crime and I just want to run as far away from him as I can possibly get. So I run, I run threw the people and out the club and down the cold streets. The tears are burning and blurring my eyes but I don't stop. How could I be so stupid?! He's my best friend and I just _ruined_ it!

"Damnit!" I whisper to myself and wipe my face, wipe the stupid tears away, wipe the stupid dream away. Naruto and I could have never been together…what was I thinking?

"Sasuke!!" I stop, I look around, I see him….more tears run down my face. "I LOVE YOU!"

….My mind is blank and I don't know what to think but I can feel.

I feel Naruto run into my arms and cry in my chest. "Don't run away from me!" He shouts, "I love you, stupid!" He cries harder and I don't know why he is crying but it makes me cry more and now we are both crying and we both probably don't even know why.

I touch his face and make him look up at me…

I smile…

I kiss him…

I fall completely in love with him.

"I love you too."

-

**Kiri-Kiri-Chan**: short but sweet right?


End file.
